The Way To Love
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sanji walks into Nami's room in a moment he wasn't supposed to. However, she ends up telling him about some dark secrets of her past. Will he be able to heal her wounds and teach her how life and love are supposed to be?


I thought of that plot, and I just had to use it. I've only seen the anime up to half of the Skipiea arc, so I won't be considering anything that happened after that (not that it matters much to this story, anyway).

I hope it's enjoyable! Let a review and let me know what you think! This story will possibly end on the 4th chapter ;)

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

_**The Way To Love**_

**Chapter I – Freedom **

It wasn't really usual for her to do this kind of stuff. However, sometimes a girl just needed to blow off some steam, right? It was all because of that stupid book Robin got for her in the last city they went to. Did she know about its contents or did she do it innocently? Hard to believe Robin could do anything innocently, but who was Nami to judge, right?

Well, the point was she was doing it – she was enjoying touching herself. And even though she was locked up in her room by herself, she didn't have the courage to be naked while doing it. It felt good, nonetheless. She was trying very hard to suppress her moans, but she knew a few whispers were escaping against her will. Fuck that, it was the first time in years she was feeling any kind of sexual pleasure. Scratch that. It was the first time _ever_ she was feeling sexual pleasure.

"Hey, Nami-_san_, I brought you some te-" but he stopped midsentence, as did her.

What was Sanji doing there? She had locked the door, she was sure she had locked the door! She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as she quickly hid her hands, even though it was way, _way_ too late now. He had seeing her. Sanji had seeing her doing _that_! Oh, Gods, she could just die right now. It would be a favor if a lightning stroke her to death at that exact moment!

She tried to speak, but her throat was dry as if she hadn't drunk any water in weeks. All she could do was watch. Watch as the surprise disappeared from his face as his eyes got darker in an exciting yet dangerous way. He closed the door behind him, locking it with the key, and left the tray he was carrying on a small table next to the door. If Nami didn't know better, she would say a whole hour passed while he walked to her, kneeling beside her bed. Silently, he took her hands in his, licking her fingers dry of the fluids that stuck to them.

She felt as his throat vibrated with a soft, quiet moan.

"If you wanted to feel pleasure that badly, you could have just asked me."

There was no joke, no sarcasm, no flirtation in his tone. He was dead serious – just as he was every time he had to fight someone, or when he lectured Luffy on why he couldn't eat all the food on the kitchen by himself. Even though she didn't mean to, she felt the beginning of tears forming on the corners of her eyes.

For Sanji, it was like the ending of a spell. His eyes were immediately filled with concern and he sat on the bed beside her, holding her to him.

"Hey, there is no need to cry. Please, Nami-_san_. I can just leave. You know I'll never mention it to anyone, not even you. I can pretend I didn't see anything."

But she just grabbed his shirt, hiding her face in his chest, letting herself sob as he held her close to him.

Sanji just stayed there, holding her, humming softly as she let the tears flow. There was no room to jokes, no way he could make the situation lighter. Honestly, he had just expected her to beat the crap out of him, like she did every time he was up to something stupid. What he definitely didn't expect was for her to liquefy herself in tears, especially not while he was still in the room.

"Even after all this time…" she whispered between sobs. "He still hasn't freed me."

"What was that about, Nami-_san_?" he asked softly, not wanting to startle her. "Who are you talking of?"

"Arlong."

Sanji felt his blood freeze in his veins. What could Arlong have to do with the situation they were now in?

"What did he do to you?"

Nami forced herself to stop crying, to look at Sanji in the eyes.

"Can I really trust you, Sanji?"

She had always been very careful about the blond cook. She knew she could trust her life to him, but not her heart. It had always been her heart she had been afraid of trusting to him, because she knew it was a path that once walked, had no turning back. Sanji was someone any girl could easily fall in love with. But at what cost? Would he be able to change his ways for someone – anyone at all? Could he truly love just one girl?

Nami thought the answer was "no". And for this reason, she had never let herself fall for him, even though it would have been extremely easy to.

The funny part was that he seemed almost disappointed with her for the question.

"Of course you can. I will guard your words in my heart and there they will remain."

She left a sigh leave her lips. That definitely wasn't what she meant, but how could she ever explain how she felt to him?

Lovingly, he placed his hands on her face, bringing her eyes to his.

"You can tell me anything."

Truth was his worry was growing by the second. Just what the hell Arlong had done?

"Arlong… He… forced me to do… things."

Sanji immediately retread his hands from her face, afraid he could hurt her as fury filled his entire being. They crawled into fists, gripping the stark white sheet of her bed.

"What kind of things?"

Nami heard the hatred in his voice, and shivered. That was why she had never shared that story with anyone. When it had happened, no one would have been able to help her, and now it simply would never happen again, so there was no point on anyone getting upset by it.

"Sometimes he just ordered me to get naked for his amusement. Other times, he would make me wear some ridiculously tiny bathing suit to serve at his parties. They would touch me just about anywhere, and I had to put up with it, pretend I didn't care, or things would just be way worse. And then, there was this one time he…" just remembering it was hard enough, saying out loud… seemed close to torture. "He forced himself onto me. I tried to resist, but he threatened to do it to my sister instead if I refused, and that I just couldn't allow that, you know…"

Sanji broke the nightstand beside her bed with a punch. The most terrifying part was that she didn't remember ever seeing him punching something. He was very strict about not harming his hands, since they had to be intact for the well treatment of the food – but now his right hand was bleeding, with lots of wooden chips piercing into his skin.

"Is he alive yet? Because if he is you can be damn sure I'll kill him the moment I lay my eyes on him."

"I didn't tell you all this for you to react like this, stupid. Come on, give me your hand."

"My hand is fine, Nami! How can you worry about it while telling me such a thing? Of course I'm pissed! You've been dealing with all this crap all alone until now!"

She ignored all those words – ignored even that for the first time ever he had called her by the name, without honorifics – and reached for the first aid kit that was once kept on the now ruined nightstand. She pulled him by the hand, hard enough for it to hurt, so he would sit back on the bed.

"I told you all this as an explanation. An explanation on why I was crying, I mean." She said while tending to his hand. "I've never… I've never felt any pleasure of that kind." Her face was almost the same color of her hair.

Sanji enveloped his hands on hers, his eyes once again darkening like when he had first entered the room.

"Let me show you. I promise I'll treat you quite nicely."

Even though she didn't thought it possible, Nami felt her face growing even hotter, and her heart start to slammer against her chest. She disentangled her hands from his.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sanji-_kun_."

Delicately, but with some fierceness, he pushed her to the bed, trapping her beneath him.

"I won't push you any farther then you want to go, you can tell me to stop anytime you want and I'll oblige. We don't need to speak about it never again if you don't want to. Just let me show how it is supposed to be. Let me show you the pleasure you deserve to feel, Nami."

She shivered with the way he spoke her name, deep and sensual, like a velvet purr.

"I promise you won't regret it."

He decided to interpret her silence as a positive answer. She was afraid, he could see it in her eyes, but she wanted what he offered. And he would make it worth it. Having the chance of touching Nami… Sanji wondered if he had somehow died and gone to heaven.

Slowly, he got closer to her, locking their lips together. He felt her wavering hesitation, but little by little she gave in to him, molding her lips to his, tangling her tongue on his, raising her arms to his neck. When Sanji felt she was felt comfortable enough, he moved his lips to her neck, kissing and licking all the exposed skin.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it away. Her bra was a simple piece of white lace, and yet his mouth watered at the sight. Only the gods knew how many times he had dreamed about that moment – a moment he thought would never really happen.

Nami bit her bottom lip nervously. She never had body issues, however, that situation felt much different. Sanji was looking at her as if he had never seeing her wearing a bikini before. In fact, he had already saw her naked once, in the baths on Vivi's castle. Even so, there he was, watching her as if it was the first time he really _saw_ her.

He undid the frontal clasp and removed the garment. His right hand went immediately to her left nipple, teasing it lightly as he tentatively licked the right one. Nami moaned. The sound made him smirk, and she felt it on the oversensitive skin of her breasts. He sucked not too softly at her nipple, earning yet another moan.

"People will start banging on the door if you keep making these deliciously loud noises. I'm loving them, but my guess is you don't want everybody on the ship to know what we are doing."

He resumed his ministrations and Nami kept her mouth shut, letting the sound only vibrate on her throat.

Slowly, Sanji began to descend a little more, leaving a trail of wet kisses and delightful bites on his wake, until finding the buttons of her skirt. He undid them without a second glance, taking the skirt along with her panties.

He stopped a minute to behold the sight in front of him. Nami, all naked, lying beneath him, willingly letting him touch her everywhere he wanted. If that wasn't heaven, he didn't know what was.

Sanji spread her legs, placing them on top of his shoulders so he could have the best access to every part of her. His mouth was watering. He had a taste from her fingers earlier and was dying of anticipation to feel more of it, directly from the source. Running a finger through her core, he noticed she was already quite wet, both for her own finger and, he hoped, his playing with her breasts.

"Nami, this is a good place for you to tell me you've changed your mind, if that's the case."

"No, I didn't." she answered, blushing.

"Then, tell me what you want."

"Sanji-_kun_!" she couldn't bring herself to say the words. It was too embarrassing!

"Right now, Nami, you have to call me only by my name, is a rule. Can you do this for me? Give me this small satisfaction, will you? Tell me what you want me to do… Whisper it for me."

She felt her cheeks burn – the heat coming from all places of her body.

"Please, Sanji, don't make me say it."

He smiled.

"Okay, that was cute enough for me, I won't tease you any further."

He started placing soft kisses on the insides of her thighs, torturing her as he reached slowly to the pulsating place on the middle.

"Sanji…" he heard her whisper.

Hmm… A forbidden whisper, one he was pretty sure she didn't mean to let escape. It delighted him. Gods, he was enjoying it all too much.

He let his tongue run only so slightly at her centre. Name had to put a hand on her mouth to stop the sounds from being heard. Gods! How could it feel so good?

Sanji continued, lapping at her, exploring every part of her, sucking at her clit from time to time. She was writhing with pleasure beneath him. He knew it wouldn't take long for her to cum in his mouth. Delicately, he inserted one finger inside her, pumping softly while never stopping the rhythm of his tongue.

It didn't last a minute.

She grabbed the pillow and muffled her screams onto it, letting them die on the soft material. Sanji basked at the sight of her screaming in pleasure. The probability of him ever seeing that again was very low.

When it was over, he got up, placed the pillow back on her head and covered her with a sheet. She was dozing off, ready to fall asleep. He gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep well, my Nami."

She mumbled a response, but he wasn't able to make out the words. It didn't matter, anyways. Grabbing his lighter, he lit his cigarette and watched her sleeping face for a minute. How could he go back to his normal life now? He would forever crave to touch her again, and he would never be able to do it, he was sure of it. Nami wasn't a fragile damsel in distress. What had happened there was simply him showing her that sex was a very good thing, he did it for her to disassociate all the horrible images she must have had for so long.

Now it was over.

But he would have to keep it up, for her. He had to treat her exactly as he always did, even if his heart craved for more. He couldn't let her down.

He let the smoke slip from his parted lips before heading out.

* * *

Nami couldn't remember ever waking up in such a relaxed state. She felt amazing, thrilled even! All because… She blushed as images of the previous night invaded her mind. Would she be able to face Sanji as if nothing had happened? It would be very hard, but she just had to. She couldn't fall for him, she had already done all the thinking on that! He would never be solely hers, because that would change who he was completely, and she didn't want that. She loved him exactly as he was – pros and cons – so she couldn't let herself be _in_ love with him.

She jumped from the bed and got dressed. By the noises coming from the deck, everyone was probably already awake.

Robin was the first she ran into.

"Oh, Nami, good morning."

"Good morning, Robin! It's a beautiful day, isn't it?"

Robin smiled at her.

"Yes, it is. Had pleasant dreams?"

"Something like that."

They went together to the kitchen, where all the boys were already gathered in a destroying pandemonium.

"Nami-_swan_, Robin-_chwan_!" Sanji exclaimed. "You both look lovingly this morning!" his eyes had already assumed the shape of hearts. "Hurry up before those idiots eat everything!"

Name chuckled.

"Oy, Luffy, get away from my food!" she shouted.

"But, Namiii! I hadn't eaten enough!"

"I don't care, I didn't eat anything yet, is my turn."

Sanji just smiled as he watched her argue with Luffy.

"You know, cook-_san_, you should be more careful next time." Robin whispered with a smile.

"What do you mean, Robin-_chan_?"

She chuckled.

"Well, I'm guessing you were the responsible for that mark on her neck…"

Sanji went green when he saw the purple hickey on Nami's fair skin.

"Don't worry about that, Robin-_chan_, there won't be a next time."

"Oh,… Okay, then my concern is not necessary. I'm sorry for prying."

"No, not at all. It was very attentive of you."

Oh, yes, that was right. From now on, all he could do was watch…


End file.
